El silencio
by Krishna Corvus
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi. Ellos no necesitaban decirse nada. Con una simple mirada se decían todo. Porque para ellos las palabras sobraban. Y en silencio se expresaban.


**El silencio **

**Por:** Krishna Corvus

**Resumen:** _Ellos no necesitaban decirse nada_. _Con una simple mirada se decían todo_. _Porque para ellos las palabras sobraban_. _Y en silencio se expresaban_

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, es propiedad de Christy Hui y Warner Bros. Animation, escribí este fic sin ánimo de lucro, no recibo nada a cambio de esta historia.

Advertencia: Yaoi (Relación Hombre/Hombre) si te desagrada, incomoda, o disgusta este género, NO lo leas, nadie te esta impidiendo salirte de esta página. No aceptaré comentarios en los que la historia se vea despreciada por esto. Yo advertí.

**†††XS††† †††XS†††**

La cabellera roja hacia contraste contra la blancura de la almohada, su piel pálida queriéndose confundir con las blancas sabanas, que lo conseguiría si no fuesen por varias contusiones que se podían ver en los brazos, pecho y otras partes del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

El torso del joven subía y bajaba en un ritmo acompasado, indicando que estaba profundamente dormido.

A su lado, un pelinegro miraba con preocupación a su amante. No comprendía el porqué seguía asistiendo a esos duelos, que cada vez lo lastimaban más, cada vez que iba lo dejaba muriéndose de preocupación, y cuando regresaba lo hacía con el cuerpo magullado, a veces con huesos rotos, o simplemente llegaba inconsciente, siendo cargado por los robots que tanto amaba construir, le llenaba una furia dirigida a aquellos que se atrevían a marcarle su hermosa piel blanca, dirigida a su novio, quien no dejaba de buscar aquellos artefactos mágicos que tanto empeño tenía por conseguir, y dirigida a sí mismo, por no poder ayudarle, por sentarse impotente esperando a que regresará.

Le acaricio suavemente el laxo rostro con el dorso de su mano. Su compañero se removió ligeramente más no despertó. Observó su rostro durante unos momentos, cada vez que le veía dormir le llenaba un sentimiento extraño, de protección, quería protegerlo de todo mal que pudiese haber en el mundo, de cualquier cosa o persona que pudiese atrever a lastimarle.

Se incorporo medianamente de la cama, y dirigió sus labios a los del joven pelirrojo, besándolos con suavidad, con cariño, con amor. Mordisqueo ligeramente el pálido labio inferior de su amante, que en un acto reflejo los separó para permitiendo la entrada a la cálida lengua del otro, quien no espero más y profundizo el beso, mientras se colocaba a cuatro sobre el durmiente, quien comenzaba a dar signos de comenzar a despertarse.

Se separó ligeramente para ver como lentamente, con pereza, unos sorprendente ojos color carmesí se abrieron, mirándole. Sonrió a su acompañante con cariño, misma sonrisa que se vio reflejada en el rostro de su compañero.

No hablaron, no necesitaban decirse nada, simplemente con una mirada podían decirse mil cosas. El pelirrojo asintió, contestando la muda pregunta del de ojos negros, "_¿Estás bien_?" Le había preguntado.

El pelinegro lo miro durante un momento, en sus ojos se podía leer toda la preocupación que sentía en ese momento, le miro, pidiéndole perdón, pidiéndole perdón por no haber ido, por no haberle ayudado, por no poder protegerlo de sus enemigos.

Una sonrisa, fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, una sonrisa que le incitaba a dejar de preocuparse, que le decía que estaba bien.

Un beso tierno que le decía que no se sintiera mal por no haber podido ayudarle, después de todo solamente cumplía con su promesa.

Su promesa… le había prometido al pelirrojo que no iría a los duelos, que se quedaría allí, en espera de él. El de ojos rojos le había dejado claro que no quería que le lastimasen, que no quisiera que corriera peligro por ir a ayudarle, pero… ¿Por qué él debía de estar a salvo, cuando sabía que su amante era golpeado por monjes, una bruja, un guerrero inmortal y una alubia parlante?

Se sintió mal, y una vez más deseo no haber prometido nada, para así poder estar al lado de su pelirrojo, protegiéndole, ayudándole. ¿Por qué no rompía esa promesa que le ataba de manos y pies? ¿Por qué simplemente no la ignoraba para que cada vez que sonase la alarma de aviso de un nuevo wu, el saliese junto con su pelirrojo.

La respuesta era sencilla, porque le amaba, le amaba tanto que temía que si rompía su promesa su pequeño amante se entristeciera. No le gustaba verlo lastimado, enojado, frustrado, pero más que nada, no le gustaba verlo triste, ver en sus asombrosos ojos las brillantes lágrimas que luchaba por contener.

Desvió la mirada de los ojos rojos de su compañero y la dirigió al pecho de este, donde un cardenal arruinaba la imagen de la inmaculada piel del joven, bajo la cabeza y le beso tiernamente en el moretón, y siguió bajando, besando cada magulladura presente en la piel de su amante.

Lo escuchó gemir quedamente, el pelinegro se levantó capturando los labios del pelirrojo en un beso apasionado, pero sin dejar el amor de lado.

-Je t'aime, mon ange**(1)**- Le dijo el pelinegro en un bajo susurro, casi un ronroneo y en un perfecto francés.

-Yo también te amo, Jean Pierre, mi Le Mime- Le contestó su amante.

No necesitaban decirse más. Sus bocas se fundieron nuevamente, mientras sus manos, comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo del otro.

Porque no necesitaban palabras…

Para decirse sus sentimientos…

Una simple acción ponía al descubierto sus sentimientos hacía el otro…

Con un pequeño abrazo se decían te necesito…

Una sola mirada y se decían ámame…

Con un simple beso se decían te amo…

Porque para Jack y Le Mime, un silencio valía más de mil palabras.

Una mirada…

Un beso…

Un abrazo…

Y todo era dicho.

†††JS&LM††† †††JS&LM†††

Bien...Este ha sido mi primer fanfic Jack Spicer/Le Mime, dirán… que pareja tan más extraña…pero cuando vi un dibujo de BrokenDeathAngel, me enamoré completamente de esta pareja… casi rivaliza con mi amor por el Chack!, por lo que este fic va dedicado a ella, porque me inspiró con sus hermosos dibujos.

Las aclaraciones:

Je t'aime, mon ange _Te amo, mi ángel. _(No se francés, pero el traductor de google nunca me ha fallado, si se equivocó no duden en avisarme)

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Un beso. Nos leemos.


End file.
